King Of Shadows
by Golden Gypsy
Summary: This is the sequel to Broken Rules (Finally updated). Angel is kidnapped, and only two unlikely heroines can save her. But will they find Spot and Jade before it's too late? The King of Shadows will do anything to see them fail....
1. Welcome To Hell

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: Whoohoo!!!!!! I'm back with my SECOND story!!! Sorry……I'm a bit excited at the moment…….. Alright, for those of you that skipped my summary, this is the sequel to Broken Rules. Hopefully the plot of this one will develop before the twentieth-something chapter. Eh heh………  
  
Anywayz, I like this story, and I hope you do too!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
*Welcome To Hell*  
  
  
  
There was a small girl, lying on a small bed, in a small room, with an out of place normal sized door.  
  
She sat and idely pulled on a piece of her long curly brown hair, letting it go and watching as it sprang back up like a spring.  
  
"Bored, bored, bored," the girl sang languidly.  
  
She emitted a frustrated sigh and flipped over onto her back, putting her hands behind her head and shutting her amber eyes.  
  
The girl lay still for few moments until there was a commotion right outside the door. Knotting her brow she sat up and flipped her feet over the side of the bed, straining to hear the argument going on in the hallway.  
  
"Lemme go, dammit!" She heard a voice scream.  
  
"Widow," the girl on the bed chuckled softly.  
  
"Jist shuddup, damn goil," a gruff male voice commanded.  
  
The door to the room opened and a tall girl dressed in all black was thrown inside. She sat cross legged on the floor and glared at nothing in particular for a while, constantly having to blow her chin length blond hair out of her aqua colored eyes.  
  
"Heya, Widow," the girl on the bed called.  
  
Widow snorted in disgust, "I hate dis," she muttered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" The other girl asked.  
  
"Get us out of heah," Widow commented.  
  
"How?"  
  
"With a key."  
  
"You don't 'ave a key."  
  
"Shuddup."  
  
The girl on the bed grinned at her friend. She lay back down on the bed and, after watching Widow think carefully for a few minutes, said, "So, any bettah ideas on how ta get outta heah?"  
  
"Tara, Tara, Tara, youse can't rush a genius," Widow said.  
  
Tara coughed slightly, and Widow sent her a death glare.  
  
"Tell me when yoah done tinkin', an I'll unlock da door an' we can leave," Tara said nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Widow replied.  
  
Then she thought about it for a moment, "Wait a second………" She mumbled.  
  
"You said we didn't 'ave a key!" Widow yelled.  
  
"Correction," Tara stated, "I said dat you didn't 'ave a key. Ise had a key all along. But I knew dat you'd get inta trouble soonah or latah, so Ise decided ta wait foah you till I broke outta heah."  
  
"Bitch," Widow grumbled.  
  
Tara smirked, "Aw, I love you too."  
  
"Jist open da damn door," Widow growled.  
  
"Fine, whatevah," Tara said.  
  
As soon as she got up to open the door, though, there was another noise outside, and she hastily shoved the key back into her pocket as the door swung open violently, and an unconcious girl was tossed inside.  
  
Tara and Widow stared at the girl on the floor. There was a large gash on her head, and her blond hair was matted with blood.  
  
"Who's dat?" Tara asked Widow.  
  
"How da hell should I know?!" Widow demanded.  
  
Tara shrugged, "What are we gonna do with 'er?" She asked.  
  
Widow nudged the girl in the stomach with her foot.  
  
"'Ay goil," she said, "Wake up."  
  
The girl groaned and flipped over. She sat up and put her hand to her head, grimacing when it came away covered in blood.  
  
"Wheah am I?" The girl asked, and her blue eyes were filled with poorly masked fear.  
  
"Youse don't wanna know," Tara said.  
  
"Den what I'm I doin' heah?" She asked.  
  
"Dunno," said Widow.  
  
"Can you at least tell me who you are?" The girl asked, exasperated.  
  
"Tara Patrick, at yoah soivice," Tara said with a smile and a bow.  
  
"Widow," Widow said simply.  
  
"An' you are," Tara prompted the girl on the floor.  
  
"Angel, my name's Angel," she said.  
  
"Well, Angel," Tara said, offering Angel her hand and helping her up, so she could sit on the bed, "Welcome to hell."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Not much of a first chapter, I know, but it gets more interesting, I promise!!!! So, who's wondering where Angel is???? Who wants to know who Tara Patrick and Widow are??? And who's still wondering about the King of Shadows???? I'll tell you, but only if you review!!!!! Right this instant!!!! That means YOU!!! 


	2. Like An Angel

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: Hey! Um, not much to say here………. Hope you like this chapter!! I would have posted it sooner, but the stupid website was down…….  
  
Comments:  
  
Duchess: Hmmm…..Well, I dunno which chapters gonna reveal everything yet, so just keep reading!! And thank you so much for reviewing!!  
  
Jazz: My god! Can I never be rid of you??!!! J/k…..luv ya!!!  
  
Kimder: You'll find out eventually!!!  
  
meggiebaby81: Thanx!!!  
  
Gemini Kelly: Yay!! Glad you like it so much!!!  
  
Stripes: Whewf……..I'm really happy that you like how I put in Widow so far!!! I was so paranoid that you'd be mad at me cuz I did something wrong with her!!  
  
brittany: Here's more!!  
  
SHIT HEAD: Thanx for reviewing! Umm….You wanna tell me who Barbara is?…….And where's planet Vaulcon?……….  
  
AthenHunteress: Please post more of your story soon!!! I really like it!! And hey, don't worry about me being angry, cuz I AM NOT!!!!! Heck, for all I care, you could make the entire world hate me but I'd still be happy as long as I got Spot.  
  
dreamcoat: Alright…..So maybe it wasn't soon……But I still wrote more!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
*Like An Angel*  
  
  
  
A knock echoed through the dimly lit hall. There was an old man sitting on a chair cushioned with red velvet, and his gray eyes sprang open at the noise.  
  
"Come in," he rasped.  
  
His voice was thin and crackly, like two stones being ground together.  
  
A heavy wooden door was opened, and a handsome young man of eighteen strode in confidently.  
  
He was dressed in dark clothing, with a fancy black cape thrown around his shoulders, held in place by a single silver buckle.  
  
"You called," the young man said almost calmly, but he said it to quickly, and his voice lilted upwards, thus betraying his enthusiasm.  
  
The old man in the chair coughed and wheezed, "They have found her."  
  
The caped man's lips turned up in a small smile, and his gray eyes flashed greedily.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked, trying to control the excitement in his voice.  
  
"Around," the old man said casually, making a circle with his hand.  
  
The young man frowned, and the older one grinned, enjoying his impatience.  
  
"And how is your health?" The man in the cape asked, clenching his fists, trying to be patient, knowing that he would eventually find out the information he needed to know.  
  
"Failing," the old man said bluntly, and he coughed again as if to prove it.  
  
"Father, I'm sure tha-"  
  
"Sean, Sean," the old man said, putting up his hand, "You cannot lie to me, I know when I'm dying and I know when I'm not. Leave it be."  
  
Sean sighed.  
  
"When do you wish to meet her?" The old man asked.  
  
Sean's face lit up, "When can I?" He replied.  
  
The old man laughed slightly, but it made him cough and it was a few minutes before he had recovered enough to speak again.  
  
"Sean, my boy, you must learn to hide your emotions better, you're too easy to read," the old man said kindly.  
  
Sean smiled rather sheepishly.  
  
"Come," the old man said, gesturing to the chair next to him, "Come sit, and I will have someone fetch her."  
  
Sean nodded and sat by his father, who was signaling to a man who had been standing silently in the corner of the room.  
  
The man swiftly exited the room and the door shut softly behind him.  
  
"What does she look like?" Sean asked the old man eagerly.  
  
His father smiled and patted his arm, "Like an angel," he whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Mwahahahahahaha!!!!! Review please, or I'll never ever ever write any more!!!! 


	3. Yoah Not Gonna Believe This

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: Ummm.sorry this took so incredibly long!!! Ff.net wasn't working for the longest time, plus, I had writer's block..oh well...  
  
Oh yah, all you peoples need ta check out my friend's story!!!! It's really really really really really good!!!!!!!! It's called Red Devil's, and her screen name's Court Jester. So go read it and review!!!!  
  
Comments (you know you love them):  
  
Rae Kelly: Hee hee hee...  
  
Moth Stafu: That's okay....I squeal all the time... : )  
  
Shady Downs: *Bows* Thank you, thank you....  
  
Neo Genesis: Heh, I'm terribly cruel when it comes to cliffhangers.....this chappie's now exception...mwahahahaha....  
  
Jazz: You're soooooo dramatic......lol...thanx for reviewing...  
  
dreamcoat: Thanks!  
  
brittany: Yay!!!  
  
AthenaHunteress: You and the stupid icky cookies!!!! J/k.....  
  
Jester: Yup, my story has a plot!!! Aren't you proud...I know you are..Gotta luv me!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three *Yoah Not Gonna Believe This*  
  
  
  
  
  
"'Ay Angel," Tara said after a moments silence.  
  
Angel lifted her head slightly, and winced in pain.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Can youse walk?" Tara asked.  
  
"Usually," Angel muttered.  
  
"Well, isn't dat nice," grumbled Widow.  
  
Tara flopped down on the bed next to Angel and sighed.  
  
"What?" Asked Angel confusedly.  
  
"We were gonna get outtah heah, but we'se can't take ya with us if you can't walk, and we'se can't jist leave you all alone," Tara explained.  
  
"Why not?" Angel asked sullenly.  
  
"'Cause nobody get's left behind in dis place while I can do sometin' about it," said Tara, with the air of someone making an important speech.  
  
"Great, den we're stuck," Widow said angrily.  
  
"Shuddup," Tara retorted, "We'll figure out sometin' eventually."  
  
"Dis is so stupid!" Yelled Widow, punching the wall as hard as she could.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock as her arm went through the wall up to her shoulder.  
  
"What da hell?" She whispered.  
  
Widow pulled her arm out and peered through the hole she'd made.  
  
"What is it?" Tara asked hurriedly.  
  
"Dere's sometin' back heah!" Widow gasped, "Da wall's hollow!"  
  
Tara jumped up and her and Widow hastily pulled the wall apart, widening the hole until it was big enough for one of them to crawl through.  
  
Widow nodded at Tara for her to go through first, and the shorter girl climbed through the opening, sneezing from the dust on the other side.  
  
"Bless you," Angel said out of habit.  
  
"What's in dere?" Widow asked Tara, who was looking around the room she had landed in.  
  
"Not much," Tara answered, "It's a big mess back heah. Dere's shelves with a ton of books an' papahs all ovah dem."  
  
Tara scanned the shelves in the dimly lit room until she cam upon a large leather-bound book.  
  
She picked it off the shelf and began leafing through it. She came to a page and froze, staring at it unblinking.  
  
"What's dat?" Widow asked impatiently.  
  
Tara snapped back into reality and came back into the room with Widow and Angel.  
  
She glanced down at the page that was opened in the book and then looked at Angel.  
  
Looking at the book again she said softly, "Yoah not gonna believe this."  
  
  
  
AN: I do SO love being evil...oh, I gotta good quote about being evil: "Active evil is better then passive good." By William Blake. Check out my bio if ya want any more great quotes...i have a ton on there....  
  
Gotta luv quotes....hee hee hee....Anywayz..you all better review, or you're never gonna get any more!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Alana's Grave

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: This chapter has a morbid title....but it's not a morbid chapter at all!!! It'll all make sense when you read the chapter...sort of..It kinda works...but I like that chapter title..so DEAL WITH IT!!!! *ahem* I'm okay now..honest...lol... : )  
  
Comments:  
  
Gemini Kelly: I have lead in my pants???? Now THAT would be uncomfortable...lol...I hate that kid!!!!! (the one who says that in the movie)...  
  
Court Jester: I KNOW I'm evil..but it's the good kinda evil, remembah? We'se 'ad dis discussion already....So...how goes da "you know what and it has ta do with broadway musicals"???? Huh huh huh?????? I WANNA KNOW!!!! Oh, btw, I'll post the seventh chapter eventually...I just keep putting it off..gotta luv me... : )  
  
Neo Genesis: Dontcha just hate it when dogs won't shuddup? I have a dog like that..well he's sort of a dog..I don't think he's a dog....at least not a REAL dog...he's a poodle..*shudders*...I wanted a husky!!...Alrighty, that's enough about my dog..sorry about that..got carried away for a minute...YOU BETTER WRITE MORE OF YOUR STORY!!!!!!  
  
Stripes McKee: See? I wrote more!! YAY!!! Very nice song, btw..better then the ones I came up with before..lol...  
  
Rae Kelly: Eek! I'm being growled at!! Oh no!!! hee hee hee......  
  
LuckyDuck: You read both the stories in ONE DAY???!!!! I don't know how you didn't go insane..with all the stupid mistakes I have...and the weirded out non-existent-for-over-half-the-chapters plot....oh well...Glad you like them so much!!! Hee hee!! Now I feel all special..Didja notice that I used the word morbid? I couldn't think of a place to use it in my story..so I just used it in the author note...Tell your friends to look it up in the dictionary! And yes, they all will come to the rescue eventually...Unless I think of a better idea....  
  
misprint: AHHHHH!!!! Rusty safety pins!!! OUCH!!!! Scary...tetanus shots.....me no like shots...  
  
  
  
Chapter Four *Alana's Grave*  
  
  
  
"Believe what?!" Widow asked Tara anxiously.  
  
"Look," Tara said, turning the book so the open page was facing Widow and Angel.  
  
There were pictures on the page, and on every page for that matter, but they were all of the same person, a light-eyed woman with even lighter hair.  
  
Widow looked at Tara skeptically, "So what?" She asked, "Dey're pictahs, so what?"  
  
"Are you blind?!" Tara asked in a strained voice.  
  
Angel leaned forward and grabbed the book from Tara and held it on her lap. She flipped through it and stopped at random pages, her eyes widening in surprise.  
  
Widow glanced down at the pages, then at Angel's face, then back down at the pages, then up at Angel's face again.  
  
"It's you!" She cried excitedly.  
  
"But it's not!" Angel cried back, "Dis can't be me!"  
  
"But she looks exactly like you!" Tara said.  
  
"But I swear on my muddah's grave dat Ise ain't nevah been to da places in dese pictahs!" Angel said confusedly.  
  
"Muddah's grave.." Tara whispered to herself.  
  
Widow, who heard her mumble something, looked up and asked, "What?"  
  
"Angel," Tara said, snapping out of her thoughts,"What was yoah muddah's name?"  
  
"Alana," Angel said slowly, "Why?"  
  
"Alana..?" Tara wondered aloud, "I know I've hoid dat name befoah.."  
  
"It's not an uncommon name, ya know," Widow said nonchalantly.  
  
"I know dat!" Tara said quickly, then she asked Angel, "Den what was yoah faddah's name?"  
  
"Lorne...."  
  
"Um," Tara said, "I'll be right back."  
  
Widow and Angel gave Tara a strange look, as she darted back into the room they had found behind the wall.  
  
Tara came back out a minute later, holding another large leather bound book, but this time it had a large tree painted on its cover.  
  
She flipped through it a bit before finally stopping on one of the pages, which she quickly scanned up and down, keeping her place with her index finger.  
  
Her face paled as her finger stopped in a place on the page.  
  
"Angel?" She said.  
  
Angel looked up, saying, "Yeah?"  
  
"Why didn't youse evah mention dat yoah last name was Patrick also?"  
  
Angel shrugged, "'Cause it's a really common Scottish last name..Ise know of tons of Scots with dat last name..But how did you know..?"  
  
Tara gave a weak little laugh, "Ise got news foah ya, Noel Patrick," she said in an amused tone, "Yoah my-"  
  
  
  
AN: hee hee hee....that was mean..but it's not THAT hard to figure out, is it? Nope...definitely not up to my cliff-hanger standards....but I don't feel like re-writing it to change it...  
  
ANYWAYZ.....review pwetty pwetty pweety pweaz!!!! Hmmmm..maybe I'll just NEVER write ANY MORE if you don't all review...c'mon..you know you want to.... 


	5. The Price of Freedom

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: Sorry this took so long!!! I had writer's block.then I was in cali...and then I had writer's block again....and I've just been REALLY busy this summer...  
  
Woo hoo!!! My biology class is done with!!!! No more days with 15 hours of homework!!!! No kidding...I really DID have that much homework in one day...not fun...  
  
Comments:  
  
LuckyDuck: I know I'm evil...well the good kind of evil...lol...Insane people are fun! Go you!..j/k..  
  
GeminiKelly: ANYONE BUT THE RED HAIRED KID!!! Well...and crutchy..and various other people who I don't have time nor the attention-span to name..what was I talking about again? Just kidding..THANX FOR REVIEWING!!!!!  
  
NeoGenesis: YAY! Go me! I wrote more..finally...aren't you PROUD??? lol...now go frickin' write more of your story already!!!! I'm dyin' here!!!!  
  
Rae Kelly: *hides under desk* Don't hurt me! AAAHHHH!!!  
  
Stripes McKee: Cage of mary-sues? I had one of those...But they kept giggling as they did make-overs on themselves and talked about spot's butt....so I fed them to my fuzzy rabid poodle....mwahahahahaha... : )  
  
AthenaHunteress: That would be my teddy bear...but he bites so I don't suggest they try anything..joking.....pweaz don't burn down my house!! I like it vewy vewy vewy much... : ) : )  
  
  
  
Chapter Five *The Price of Freedom*  
  
  
  
  
  
Tara gave a weak little laugh, "Ise got news foah ya, Noel Patrick," she said in an amused tone, "Yoah my cousin.."  
  
Angel's jaw dropped slightly, "Your what?" She asked skeptically.  
  
Tara sighed, "Just look," she said, sitting on the bed in between Angel and Widow.  
  
"See dis?" She asked, pointing to what appeared to be a family tree.  
  
At the top was a box which said "Edan and Rhona Patrick."  
  
Three boxes branched off of the first box, and they were labeled "Gavin," "Cameron," and "Lorne."  
  
Off of the box labeled Lorne there were two boxes, one labeled "Noel" while the other was labeled "Aillin."  
  
The box labeled Cameron also had two boxes branching off of it, but these were labeled with the names "Sean" and "Tara."  
  
Angel frowned, "But then whose Gavin?" She asked.  
  
Tara shrugged, "Guess we have an uncle.."  
  
"With a kid," Widow finished, pointing to a box labeled "Aidan" that branched off of Gavin's.  
  
"Wow...." Angel breathed, "And heah Ise tought Jade was my only relative.."  
  
"Well isn't dat nice," Widow said sarcastically, "Now if yoah both done with da family history can we'se find a way ta get outta heah?!"  
  
"Hm?" Tara mumbled, lost in thought, "What? Oh yeah, sure, whatevah...."  
  
Widow grabbed the book, "Snap out of it!"  
  
"Sorry," muttered Tara, shaking her head, "Anybody got a plan?" She asked, while she stood up and tossed the book back through the hole in the wall.  
  
Angel shook her head and Widow looked at her ludicrously.  
  
"I'll take dat as a NO," Tara said running a hand through her hair.  
  
They sat, or stood, as was the case for Tara, in silence, all thinking of some way to escape, without getting caught, and without leaving Angel.  
  
"Can't we jist wait till she's bettah?" Widow asked, jerking her thumb towards Angel.  
  
"No," Tara said bluntly, and a little too quickly for Widow's liking.  
  
'She knows sometin' dat she ain't tellin'..' Widow thought to herself.  
  
"Why not?" Angel asked increduously.  
  
A knock on the door saved Tara from trying to fumble for an answer.  
  
Widow and Tara exchanged horrified glances between themselves and the gaping hole in the wall.  
  
"What?" Tara asked in a strained voice.  
  
The door began to open and Tara slammed herself against it, barracading it shut with her body.  
  
She frantically gestured for Widow to stand in front of the hole and try and cover it up somehow.  
  
Widow panicked, "Da hole's too wide!" She mouthed.  
  
Tara bit back a moan of frustration.  
  
"Open da damn door!" A man yelled from outside the room.  
  
Tara stopped pushing against the door and raced across the room so she was leaning against the wall next to Widow and helping cover half the hole while the door opened with a bang.  
  
A man entered, looking at Tara and Widow suspiciously, but basically ignoring them.  
  
Instead, he turned to Angel, who was still sitting on the bed.  
  
"Git up goil," he commanded roughly.  
  
"I can't walk," Angel sniffled weakly, purposefully making herself look extra pitiful.  
  
"I don't give a damn," the man growled, grabbing her roughly by the arm and jerking her upwards, beginning to half-drag her out of the room.  
  
"Hey!!!" Tara spoke up, "Wheah da hell do youse tink yoah takin' 'er?!"  
  
"None a' yoah concoin goily," he said threateningly.  
  
Tara lurched forward as if to try and fight him, but Widow grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back against the hole.  
  
The man smirked,"Dat's moah like it. Youse should listen ta yoah little friend dere, Tara."  
  
Widow made a face at his back while he slammed the door behind himself and Angel.  
  
Tara looked at Widow angrily, "Why da hell did youse stop me?!"  
  
Widow gave her a skeptic look, "Youse tink you could've taken 'im?"  
  
"Ise could've tried!"  
  
Widow rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, now what are we gonna do?!" Tara practically yelled, "He took her!!!"  
  
"We can go an' get 'er later, why does it mattah?! What aren't youse tellin' me?!!" Widow shouted at Tara.  
  
"I'm not hidin' anyting. 'Sides, you saw wheah 'e was takin' 'er. 'Ow da hell do you propose we get 'er outta dere without getting' caught?!" Tara spat back defensively.  
  
"We'll come back foah 'er when we have a means ta do it," Widow said harshly, "Now lets go!"  
  
"I promised dat we wouldn't leave 'er behind!" Tara said.  
  
"We'll come back foah 'er...I promise.." Widow said softly.  
  
"Fine!" Tara grumbled, pulling the key out of her pocket.  
  
She walked over to the door, stopped, thought for a moment, and went back to the hole to get the book with her family history.  
  
Tara ripped out the page with the tree on it and folded it up, sticking it in her pocket. After sticking the key into the keyhole and unlocking the door, Tara ducked her head outside the door and quickly glanced around the hallway.  
  
Seeing that it was all clear, Tara nodded to Widow and they made their way through the winding halls of the complex, every so often ducking into rooms and corners to avoid being seen and caught.  
  
Upon reaching the door to the outside Tara glanced back at Widow, who smiled encouragingly.  
  
Opening the door Tara slipped out into the sunlight with Widow close behind her.  
  
"What's da yellow ting in da sky? I forgot.." Tara said jokingly.  
  
Widow grinned and hit her on the arm.  
  
"Now what?" Widow asked.  
  
Tara pulled out the family tree, "We find Aillin, or Jade, I guess.." Tara said.  
  
"Wheah do we start?"  
  
"Um...By walking.." Tara suggested.  
  
"Right...." Widow grumbled, "Lemme guess, we have NO idea wheah dis poisen lives?"  
  
"Dat jist about sums it up...."  
  
"Well, we know dat Angel's from New York by 'er accent, so dat's a start," Tara said.  
  
"And we know dat we're in New York, 'cause dat's da accent we picked up from all da little goons in Hell," Widow continued.  
  
"Hell?"  
  
"Home," Widow explained, gesturing to the complex behind them, getting farther and farther away as they walked without knowing where they were going.  
  
"Hell," Tara confirmed.  
  
  
  
AN: More to come soon, I promise!!! Well..it'll come IF AND ONLY IF you review!!!! So come on! You KNOW you want to know what's going on..Like, who's Gavin and Aidan? Where did Angel get taken to? And how the HELL are Widow and Tara gonna find Jade???!!!! REVIEW AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!!!! 


	6. Only One Way Ta Find Out

AN: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry everybody!!! I totally forgot to say in my last chapter that I was gonna be in Georgia for ten days!!!! SORRY!!!! Well, here it is!!! Finally.......  
  
Comments:  
  
Gemini Kelly: Eek!!! Ummmmm....those questions will be answered EVENTUALLY.....please don't hoit me!!  
  
TaurusPrincess: Yes, I AM going to tell you to wait and see.....WAIT AND SEE!!!!! Lol....  
  
Irish Fury: Glad you like it so much!!!  
  
Jester: GO FRIKKIN' UPDATE YOUR STORY!!!!!!!  
  
Mist: Yes, that was all...but now there's more! Yay...go me....  
  
Stripes: Yeah I kinda figured that about Widow....Don't worry, I'll make sure she kicks some major ass at SOME point in the story....  
  
  
  
Chapter Six *Only One Way Ta Find Out*  
  
  
  
Tara and Widow walked for miles without food or water until their feet began to drag and their stomachs began to complain.  
  
"Wheah da hell are we now?" Widow asked tiredly.  
  
"Wheah da hell did we begin?" Tara replied.  
  
They began to reach the outskirts of a very populated city, and Tara stopped a passer-by, politely asking, "Excuse me, but do youse know what city dis is?"  
  
"Manhattan," the person answered, eyeing the pair strangely.  
  
"Tanks," Tara said.  
  
"We're in Manhattan," Tara told Widow matter-a-factly.  
  
"Right," Widow nodded, "Where's dat?"  
  
"New York."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"We ask around, I suppose," Widow said, shrugging.  
  
"Who do we ask?" Tara wondered aloud.  
  
"Um...Anybody?"  
  
Tara growled in frustration and kicked the ground, "We're NEVAH gonna be able to find her!"  
  
Widow and Tara wondered around aimlessly for a while, randomly stealing from fruit vendors when they had the chance.  
  
They paused a moment to rest at a statue of someone called Horace Greeley.  
  
A dark haired boy with papers tucked under his arm passed them as he talked with another boy with a patch over his eye.  
  
"It's okay," the dairk haired one said to the one with the patch, "If anybody can find 'er it'll be Spot and Jade."  
  
Tara's eyes jerked open as she heard the name Jade.  
  
"'Ay!" She called after the two boys.  
  
"Oh, wanna buy a pape?" The dark haired on asked, turning around.  
  
"No," Tara said hurredly, "Did I hear you say the name Jade?"  
  
The two boys looked at each other.  
  
"Yeah," the one with the patch said, "What's it to ya?"  
  
Widow ignored the question and asked, "Does she 'ave a sistah?"  
  
"Yes.." the boy said slowly.  
  
"Is 'er name Angel?" Tara asked excitedly.  
  
The boy nodded and looked at Tara and Widow with a mixture of surprise and suspicion.  
  
"Wheah does Jade live?" Widow questioned.  
  
"Brooklyn," the dark-haired boy answered.  
  
"Which would be..?" Tara asked breathlessly.  
  
"Dat way," the boy replied, pointing over his shoulder.  
  
Tara and Widow glanced at each other before sprinting off in the direction the boy had pointed.  
  
"Tanks!" Tara yelled back to them.  
  
Blink staired at Race, "'Ow do dey know 'bout Angel?!" He exclaimed.  
  
Race grinned at Blink and pulled him after the girls, saying, "Only one way ta find out!"  
  
AN: Yes, I AM an evil jerk, I know...But I'll post more really soon if y'all review!!!! Pweazles!!!!!!! Oh, and one more thing, GO READ RENT, BY COURT JESTER!!!!! IT'S REALLY REALLY REALLY GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. It's Gonna Be A Long Week

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: Hey everybody!!! Miss me??? Yes, yes, I know....i need to post more often...eh...newayz..here's more...GO READ RENT BY COURT JESTER!!!! (sorry jo, I couldn't resist) : )  
  
Comments:  
  
Stripes: EEK!!! I keep trying to find the best possible place to add u- know-who in and I finally found it!!!!! So just be patient!!!!! Lol......  
  
Jester: Hug me!! kidding......ah yes, I just hafta advertise!! It's TOO great not too!!!! She's got a new man? Well, no.. What's his name? Joanne....LMAO!!!!!!!!  
  
Gemini: Scary!! Um..but if I was shot, wouldn't it be hard for me to keep writing???? Thanks for reviewing so much!!!!  
  
Irish Fury: Glad you think it's still interesting.......  
  
Little Washu: YAY!!!! You read it!!!! Now go send me the second part of your story!!!  
  
Mist: Sorry it was so short!! This probably isn't much better...eh heh....  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven *It's Gonna Be A Long Week*  
  
Widow and Tara didn't stop running until they reached a long metal bridge.  
  
"Youse tink it's past heah?" Widow asked Tara.  
  
"Yeah, probably," Tara replied.  
  
"'Ow do youse know?"  
  
Tara rolled her eyes and pointed at a sign which read "Brooklyn Bridge."  
  
"Ah," Widow said, "Let's go!"  
  
"Can't we WALK a bit??!!" Tara exclaimed, dragging her feet and panting for air.  
  
"Aw, ya tired already?" Widow asked jokingly.  
  
"Jist 'cause I got dese short little stubby legs...." Tara muttered irritatedly.  
  
"C'mon, I'll race ya...Shorty..." Widow laughed at her.  
  
Tara glared at her friend, "I'm gonna get youse foah dat!" She yelled as she chased after Widow.  
  
Widow stopped running after she reached the other side of the bridge and waited for Tara, who was a good twenty feet behind her, to catch up.  
  
"I'm getting' old, Tara!" Widow whined at her as she jogged the last five feet between them.  
  
"Shuddup," grumbled Tara, "Jist shuddup.."  
  
Widow grinned at her and the two continued to walk around completely, totally, and utterely aimlessly until they saw yet another boy selling newspapers.  
  
Tara approached him and asked, "Is dis Brooklyn?"  
  
The boy looked at her as if she was an idiot.  
  
"Yeah..." He replied.  
  
"Do youse know of a goil named Jade?"  
  
The boy nodded, still looking at Tara skeptically.  
  
"Do youse know wheah she is?" Tara asked quickly.  
  
"Ovah by da docks with Spot," the boy answered.  
  
"Which way's dat?"  
  
The boy's eyes widened.  
  
'How da hell does she not know wheah da docks are?' He thought to himself.  
  
He pointed to the harbor and Tara gestured to Widow to start going that way with her.  
  
"Tanks!" Widow said to the boy as she walked past him.  
  
"Wait!" The boy called after them.  
  
"What?" Widow asked, annoyed about the delay.  
  
"Spot's settlin' territory disputes with da leadah of da Coney Island newsies, an' dey're probably gonna end up in a fight, so Ise wouldn't go ovah dere if I was you," the boy explained.  
  
"'K," Widow said, following after Tara.  
  
The boy looked at their retreating backs with his mouth agape. Were they complete idiots or what?!  
  
A few minutes later Blink and Race ran up to the boy.  
  
"'Ay Hawk," Race started, "Did two goils who talk like dey're from New York but don't know wheah da hell anyting is happen ta go by heah?"  
  
Hawk raised his eyebrows, "Yeah," he said.  
  
"Wheah did dey go?" Blink asked hurredly.  
  
Hawk pointed in the direction Tara and Widow had gone.  
  
Blink and Race sprinted off towards the docks, leaving Hawk standing there, wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
"It's gonna be a long week.." Hawk mumbled to himself, "It's gonna be a long week...." 


	8. Here We Go Again……And Again……And Again……

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: Heya peeps..I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I HAFTA GO BACK TO SChOOL ON TUESDAY!!!!!!! AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ahem* Newayz, this chapter is kinda long, but I like it cuz I think it's really funny......Have fun, and (as always, I mean, c'mon! you KNOW I'm always gonna say this) REVIEW!!!!  
  
Comments:  
  
Stripes: As always, thanx mucho for the review hun!! I'll put in ykw as soon as I can!!!  
  
Jester: Gee...I really wanted all those queen nympho lines put in a review..lol...I suppose it's better than my whole plane wreck thing, no? Oh well...LOL, I just watched that movie last night (I made my dad rent it for me)...it's HILARIOUS!!! Mel Brooks (and I quote from my dad) was a dirty old man even when he was young...j/k...GO MEL BROOKS!!!!!!!!!!! Yes yes, we must go see the producers together..and les mis...did you know that it was coming? Well, it is...wahahahahahaha, I rhymed...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight *Here We Go Again..And Again...And Again..*  
  
  
  
"Tara?" Widow said as they made their way towards the docks, "Do youse know who dis Spot poisen is dat everybody keeps mentioning?"  
  
"Nope," Tara replied, scratching her head, "We'll figure it out eventually."  
  
"Dat's comforting..." Widow grumbled.  
  
Tara laughed slightly.  
  
As they neared the docks they could hear people talking, and soon they saw two groups of people standing opposite each other, looking like they were about to start trying to kill one another.  
  
In the head of one group stood a boy with a gold-tipped cane, and in the head of the other stood a boy with black hair and dark eyes.  
  
"Look!" Widow said quietly, grabbing Tara's arm and pointing to a girl sitting on top of the crates behind the group led by the boy with the cane.  
  
"Dat's gotta be Jade, 'cause she's da only goil heah!" Tara said excitedly.  
  
"She doesn't look a ting like Angel...or you..." Widow said back.  
  
"So what?" Tara whispered to Widow, growing quieter and more apprehensive as they neared the two groups of people.  
  
Jade, who in fact was the girl on the crates, swung her feet idly back and forth, being bored and singing something to the affect of "Lalalalala I 'ave nuthin' ta do an' Spot's bein' an egotistical territory-hoggin' dork who should be helpin' me look for my sistah but is fightin' instead..."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at the pair of girls approaching the docks when they first came into her sight range.  
  
"Wondah who dey are?" She asked herself aloud.  
  
Jade jumped down from the crates and made a soft whumfing noise as her feet hit the platform of the dock.  
  
Spot's head twitched slightly in her direction, indicating that he knew she had moved, but his eyes remained on the dark-haired opposing leader in front of him.  
  
"We'se gonna settle dis da easy way or da hard way Riley?" Spot asked the other leader threateningly.  
  
"Do I get ta beat you up if I choose da hard way?" Riley asked arrogantly, pretending to pick a piece of lint from his shirt, making himself look bored and totally at ease, which only angered Spot more.  
  
They continued arguing as Jade walked up to Tara and Widow, who were quietly discussing what to do.  
  
"What do youse want?" Jade asked harshly.  
  
Tara raised her eyebrows.  
  
'Dat was btichy,' Tara thought to herself.  
  
"We'se is lookin' foah someone named Jade," Tara replied in an identical tone.  
  
"Dat would be me," Jade replied cooly, "Once again, what do youse want?"  
  
Tara was about to reply when she was cut off by Widow, who said, "Revenge in exchange foah yoah sistah."  
  
Jade's eyes widened, "What do youse know 'bout my sistah?!" She demanded.  
  
"Wheah she is, an' how ta get 'er out," Widow said calmly.  
  
"Wheah is she?" Jade asked quickly.  
  
"She's-"  
  
Tara was cut off by Widow's hand over her mouth.  
  
"Agree ta help us and we'll tell you," Widow said, ignoring the questioning look she was getting from Tara.  
  
"Why should Ise trust you?" Jade asked angrily.  
  
"Do you 'ave anothah option?!" Tara countered, after pulling Widow's hand off of her face.  
  
"Whaddya mean?" Asked Jade, her temper beginning to rise.  
  
"You'll nevah find 'er without us!" Tara said loudly.  
  
"Tell me why I should even listen ta youse foist!" Jade practically yelled.  
  
"Jade!" Spot yelled over to her, annoyed at how loud the three girls were being, "If yoah gonna be disruptive take yoah damn friends and go away!"  
  
Jade glared at him, "Shuddup!!!!" She screamed back.  
  
"Dis is NOT da time, J!" Spot growled.  
  
Jade emitted a noise of frustration and walked a bit away from the docks, telling Tara and Widow to follow her.  
  
"Alright," Jade said once they were a good ways away, "Start by telling me yoah names."  
  
"Tara."  
  
"Widow. An' she's yoah cousin," Widow said, ponting to Tara.  
  
"What?!" Jade asked skeptically.  
  
Tara sighed, "Oh boy..." She muttered.  
  
"Listen," Tara said slowly, "I can prove it. Yoah real name is Aillin, Angel is yoah sistah who's real name is Noel. Yoah faddah's name is Lorne an' yoah muddah's name is Alana."  
  
Jade raised her eyebrows, "How did youse know all dat?" She asked.  
  
"I TOLD you..well...Widow told you.I'm yoah cousin," said Tara sincerely, "Youse 'ave gotta believe me!"  
  
"An if Ise don't?" Jade questioned.  
  
"A promise made is a debt unpaid.." Tara said softly, looking Jade straight in the eye, "Evah hoid dat befoah?"  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Believe us?" Widow asked, interupting Jade's question.  
  
"I don't want to..." Jade said frustratedly, "But how can I not? I mean, yoah da only people who seem ta know anyting about wheah Angel might be!"  
  
A loud noise disrupted the conversation, and the girls turned to see that all hell had broken loose among the guys.  
  
"Oh god." Jade groaned, hitting herself on the forehead, "Heah we go again.."  
  
"What?" Tara asked, interested.  
  
"Dey 'ave dis fight every couple a weeks..it's really pathetic..Riley, dat's da one with da dark hair, always loses..."  
  
"Who's da othat leadah?" Widow asked.  
  
Jade giver her a look which clearly read, "Why the hell don't you know?"  
  
"Spot," Jade answered.  
  
"Aren't youse worried about dem at all?" Tara asked.  
  
"Nah," Jade said smugly, "Brooklyn'll kick dere ass, jist watch."  
  
They did watch, and Jade was right. After being thouroughly beaten and humiliated, the Coney Island newsies retreated to their territory, already making plans in their head to take over Brooklyn, which would happen when a snowball melts in hell.  
  
"C'mon," Jade said, gesturing to Widow and Tara.  
  
She walked over to Spot, saying, "What took ya so long?"  
  
"Sorry, I'll try ta soak people more efficiently next time," Spot said sarcastically.  
  
"Who're dese two?" He asked.  
  
"Tara and Widow," Jade said.  
  
"What do dey want?"  
  
"Ta speak foah demselves," Tara replied.  
  
Spot glared at her.  
  
"Which one are you?" Spot asked.  
  
"Tara," she said.  
  
"Whaddya want?"  
  
"Heah we go again." Jade moaned.  
  
"Ya know, dat's da second time you've said dat.." Widow observed.  
  
Tara, ignoring both Jade and Widow, said "Ta make a long story short, we want youse ta help us with something in exchange foah us helpin' you get Angel back."  
  
Before Spot could reply Blink and Race came running up.  
  
"Jade!" Blink yelled breathlessly, pointing at Tara and Widow, "Dey know sometin' about Angel!!"  
  
"I know dat!" Jade said casually.  
  
"SPOT!!!" Hawk screamed racing down the docks.  
  
"WHAT NOW???!!!" Spot yelled to no one in particular.  
  
"Dere are dese two goils an dey was lookin' foah Jade an' dey talk like dey're from New York, but dey don't know wheah dey're goin', an...an'..." Hawk glance over to where Tara and Widow were staring at him.  
  
"Dat's dem!" He exclaimed, "What do dey want?"  
  
"Heah we go again.." Jade muttered.  
  
"Ya know, "Widow started, "Dat's da-"  
  
Everyone looked at her and yelled in unison, "SHUDDUP!!" 


	9. This Could Take A While

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own so you no sue.

AN: SORRY!!!!!!!!! This wouldn't have taken **nearly** as long, by the files were on my dad's laptop and he kept FORGETTING to give them to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I PROMISE the next chapter will be posted soon!!!

Comments: 

Twig: Thanx……..It's nice to know at least **somebody** finds my attempts at humor funny………lol……..

Jester: No more me/spot stories?? *shudders* say it ain't so!!!!!!!!

Mist: short chapters? *looks at length of this chapter* eh heh…….don't hurt me!!!!!!!!!

Fast: Yes yes, we are both evil minded cliff-hanger writing people, now aren't we? Lol………..Glad you like the story so much!!!!!!! Wow……..you actually **like** my plot??? *gasps*..…neato!

Sweets: Yeah, Spot and Jade are going out…………..i'm afraid I don't have a stork to finish………………. : ) : ) j/k…………..

Chapter Nine

*This Could Take A While*

"Alright," Spot said to Tara, eyeing the confused people warily, "Start from the beginning.

"Of what?" Tara asked sarcastically, "The day? The month? The year? The world?"

Spot glared at her, "How 'bout when you foist ran inta Angel," he said cooly.

"We," Tara said, pointing to herself and Widow, "Were locked in a room in da complex, an'-"

"Whoah whoah whoah, wait a sec," Spot said suddenly, cutting Tara off, "What complex?"

"Oh god," Tara said, hitting her forehead, "Dis could take a while……."

AN: Eep!!! I know, this is terribly short!!! But I promise promise promise that I'll post more soon……….IF IF IF IF IF IF IF IF you REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Daughter Of The Shadows

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: Hey y'all! Once AGAIN, sorry this took so looooooooooooooonnnnnngggggg!!!!!!!!!!!! But hey, this chapter's a LOT longer than my other one!!!!!  
  
Comments:  
  
Loxley: Ack! What is with people and attacking me with plastic sporks??!! Don't ask.......  
  
Ali: Lollipops! Yummy!! : )....OMG! you're right! Your review IS longer than my chapter!!!!!! LMAO!!!!!!!!! Brilliant? Ha! I wuv you!!!!!! J/k.......*ahem*......Woohoo!!! You like my disclaimer! Yay!!! Thank you soooooo much for da entertaining and wonderfully long (lol) review!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten *Daughter of The Shadows*  
  
  
  
Spot, Jade, Tara, Widow, Hawk, Blink, and Race had all gathered in the lobby of the Brooklyn lodging house.  
  
They had decided to go inside to hear Tara and Widow's explanation rather then spend a long amount of time standing around in the hot sun.  
  
Spot, who was seated on a chair across from the couch, which Tara and Widow were sitting on, started the conversation by asking, "So what's dis complex you were talkin' about?"  
  
Tara sighed, "Alright, youse got a lettah from somebody called da King of Shadows, right?" She said.  
  
"Yeah," said Jade, who was seated on the floor by Spot, "How did youse know dat?"  
  
"I saw 'im write it," Tara said slowly, trying to read the reactions on the faces of the two Brooklyn newsies.  
  
"Da complex," she continued after a brief pause, "Is wheah 'e an' all 'is followers live. It's also wheah Widow an' I came from."  
  
"What were youse doin' dere?" Race piped up, from his place on the floor between Blink and the couch.  
  
"Dat ain't important," Widow replied.  
  
"Why not?" Blink asked suspiciously, "'Ow do we'se know youse don't woik foah dat King of Shadows guy?"  
  
"You don't," Tara said bluntly, "An' we can't prove it eithah, so yoah jist gonna hafta trust us."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shuddup!" Spot growled at Blink, "Jist let 'er finish already, Ise wanna know what da hell is goin' on heah!"  
  
"As I was sayin' befoah," Tara said irritatedly, "Me an' Widow were locked in a room in da complex an-"  
  
"Why were youse locked in?" Blink interrupted.  
  
"Blink!" Race yelled, "Keep yer damn trap shut!"  
  
"Fine!" Blink grumbled incoherently to himself.  
  
"Continue," Spot commanded authoritatively.  
  
"Da door opened an' dis goil was thrown inside," Tara said, "She 'ad been 'it on da head or sometin' 'cause she was bleedin', an' she wasn't awake."  
  
"So I nudged 'er an' woke 'er up," Widow said, picking up where Tara had left off, "An' when she came to we asked 'er what 'er name was."  
  
"She said dat it was Angel," Tara cut in.  
  
"An' I was angry 'cause me an' Tara were gonna try an escape, but den Angel couldn't walk, an' we couldn't jist leave 'er, so I punched da wall," added Widow.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Jade asked, and Spot gave her a look which clearly stated, "Shut up."  
  
"So aftah Ise punched it we found out dat dere was a room back dere. Tara went into da room aftah we made a big enough hole in da wall," Widow continued.  
  
"An' in da room dere were all dese books, so Ise picked one off da shelf and started flipping trough it," Tara paused and a troubled look came into her eyes, "An' dere were all dese pictures of someone who looked exactly like Angel, but Angel swore it wasn't 'er.  
  
"She said she could tell by all da backgrounds of da pictures, said dat she'd nevah been ta dose places," said Widow.  
  
An idea occurred to Jade and her brow furrowed, as if she was deep in thought.  
  
Tara noticed, but remained silent, as Widow said, "An' den Tara tought of sometin' an she went back into da room an' came back with dis book of 'er family history dat she 'ad found, an' dat's 'ow we'se figured out dat Tara, Jade, an' Angel are all cousins, along with dis guy named Aidan, but we dunno who 'e 'is.."  
  
"Why would dere be a book on yoah family 'istory in da complex?" Spot asked curiously.  
  
"Ya know da King of Shadows?" Tara said.  
  
"Yeah," Spot said, not having a clue what she was bringing him up for.  
  
Tara lowered her eyes and bit her bottom lip, saying softly, "He's my faddah..."  
  
  
  
AN: OOOOOO...yes yes, I'm sure well over half of you saw that one coming...Neways, review right this instant or you'll NEVER find out what happens!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Now We Make A Plan

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: ack! Nothing to say AGAIN! Have a nice day everyone! : )  
  
Comments:  
  
Jester: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Wuv ya!  
  
Fastdancr: yay! Someone didn't see that! *feels special* thanx, you've renewed my faith in my plot line..... : )  
  
Rae Kelly: *smacks forehead* I knew that.......lol.....sporks??? noooooooooooooooooooooo.....ack!  
  
Ali: Wow....i mean, WOW...i wuv (hee hee) your reviews! Ewwwwwwwwww..do NOT worry, spot is NOT aidan! Icksies!!!!!!! Yay! Somebody thinks I'm brilliant!! ( in you're FACE blake...) eh heh.don't mind that little comment there..... I say wuv ALL the time!! Neato! Go us! Lol....no lollipops? *sniff* *sniff* grrrrrrrrrrrrr....kidding!  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven *Now We Make A Plan*  
  
  
  
"I knew it!" Blink yelled as he stood with a triumphant look on his face.  
  
Tara looked at him, startled.  
  
"I told knew dat she was up ta no good!!!" Blink said pointing his finger at Tara accusingly, "'Ow can we'se trust 'er when 'er own faddah is da one dat kidnapped Angel?!!"  
  
"Point yoah fingah at me again an' I swear Ise'll break it like a twig," Tara growled at him.  
  
Spot smirked, "Bettah watch out dere Blink, she's related ta Jade," he said.  
  
Jade grinned mischeviously at him.  
  
"How can youse all be jokin' like dis when she even said 'erself dat-"  
  
"We know what she said, Blink," interrupted Race, "But tink of it dis way: If she was up ta no good', as you put it, den why would she even tell us dat she's da guy's daughtah?"  
  
Blink thought for a moment, "Aha!" he said, "Because she's tryin' ta fool us inta trustin' 'er!!"  
  
Tara rolled her eyes, "Yoah such an' idiot," she grumbled.  
  
"GODAMMIT!!!!!" Spot yelled, throwing his hands in the air, "Everybody jist shut da hell up already!"  
  
"You," Spot said to Tara, "Keep talking."  
  
"What else do ya wanna know?" Tara asked.  
  
"Why did yoah faddah kidnap Angel?" Jade asked for him.  
  
Tara sighed, "Now dat," she said, "Is not so easy to explain."  
  
"Wait a sec!" Widow cried, "You mean dat you know??!!! You didn't tell me dat!!"  
  
"Ise nevah said dat I knew!" Tara said quickly and defensively, "An' dat's why it's not easy to explain!"  
  
Spot sighed frustratedly, "Do youse know anyting about it?" He asked.  
  
Tara shrugged, "Only dat my faddah wants revenge foah sometin' 'e tinks was 'is, dat's what da whole 'A promise made is a debt unpaid' ting is about. 'E tinks someone owes him sometin."  
  
"Do youse 'ave any idea who dat someone, or what dat sometin' is?" Race asked.  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
Blink groaned, "Well great," he said sarcastically, "Now what?"  
  
"Da obvious, a course!" Tara said rather brightly, "Rescue Angel!"  
  
Widow whistled softly, "Dat's gonna be hella hella hard, Tara, youse know dat bettah den anyone," she said seriously.  
  
"Yeah," Tara said thoughtfully, chewing on her bottom lip, "So all we'se gotta do is come up with a plan!"  
  
Spot looked at her long and hard.  
  
"What?" Tara asked curiously.  
  
"Yoah actually serious?!" Spot asked.  
  
Tara rolled her eyes, "Gee," she said sarcastically, "Don't look so surprised."  
  
"But, didn't youse say dat you wanted sometin' in retoin?" Asked Jade.  
  
"Yeah," said Widow, "We help you get Angel out, you help us get our revenge on Tara's faddah."  
  
"Alright," Spot said, rubbing his hands together, "Now we make a plan."  
  
  
  
AN: Yah, and now this author needs to go make a plan....the plan more specifically......Yikes......This could take a while....eh heh....but I'm sure that it would happen faster if you..*drumroll pleaz* REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Meet Da Complex

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: K, nuttin' ta say, hope y'all like this chapter, it's longer than most of the others..  
  
Comments:  
  
Rae Kelly: You reviewed! So I updated!  
  
Ali: wait...why are green dresses cruel?..eh...Newayz, Spot/Jade love? Um...this chapter has mebbe two lines of it...dunno...I keep avoiding that cuz I think that a specific friend a mine *cough* Jester *cough* will laugh at me if I make a scene too sappy....oh well, I PROMISE that I vill put up a very loverly little spot/jade scene soon!!!!  
  
Fastdancr: Lol, you're gonna hafta wait a bit past this chapter for the plan....lol..I still need to think of it...*nervous laughter*...eh heh...  
  
Fearless: Um..at the risk of offense, are you sure I'm the person you think I am? Cuz if you think I'm the same Gypsy as the one that's on the nml, then you're um, well, wrong...eh, thanx mucho anyway for the review!  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve *Meet Da Complex*  
  
  
  
"Alright," Tara said, "Somebody get me some papah an' sometin' ta write with, so Ise can show youse how da complex is layed out, an' wheah da entrance is, an' wheah Angel is gonna be."  
  
"No problem," Jade said, standing up, "Dere should be some papah behind da front desk."  
  
She made her way over to the front of the desk, and, rather then walking around behind the desk, hoisted herself up and leaned over the top so her feet were swinging around in the air.  
  
"Jade," Spot said skeptically, "What da hell are youse doin'?"  
  
"Getting paper!" Jade replied cheerfully.  
  
Spot laughed and shook his head.  
  
He held up three fingers so everyone, except for Jade could see them. He began putting them down one by one, as he if was counting down.  
  
Right after he put the first finger down they could hear Jade say, "I can almost reach it!" And she slipped a little further over the top of the desk towards the other side.  
  
Just as Spot was putting his last finger down Jade made a loud noise which sounded like "Oops.." And she slipped all the way over the desk, crashing head first onto the floor behind the desk.  
  
"Ow....." Jade whined, sitting up and rubbing her head.  
  
Spot made a conscious effort not to die laughing, and asked, "You okay?"  
  
"Yes," Jade replied curtly, and made plans in her head to severely injure Race, who was turning blue from laughing so hard, along with Blink and Hawk.  
  
Widow was laughing softly, and Tara, who looked genuinely concerned, was told by Spot, "Don't worry, she's got a 'ard 'ead."  
  
"I hoid dat!!!" Jade yelled as she sat up and began leafing through the drawers again, this time right-side up.  
  
"I know!" Spot called back.  
  
Jade muttered, less to herself and more for the amusement of everyone else, "See if 'e gets anyting tonight!"  
  
Spot leaned back in his chair and glared at Race, who was starting to look like he needed medical attention, once again from laughing.  
  
Blink looked at his friend skeptically, "Is 'e supposed ta not breathe fer so long?" He asked.  
  
"Probably not," Jade said, walking back over to everyone and dumping a notepad and a pen onto Tara's lap, "But dat's okay, nobody'll miss 'im."  
  
"Aw," Race said, sobering-up and putting a hand over his heart dramatically, "Dat hoit Jade, really, dat hoit."  
  
Jade, attempting to sit down next to Spot again, was instead pulled by him into his lap.  
  
She elbowed him lightly in the ribs.  
  
"I'm mad at you," She grumbled.  
  
"What's new?" Spot asked jokingly.  
  
"Dat store dat's down da block from Tibby's. 'Ave you seen it yet? Real fancy-shmancy place, with a bunch of expensive rings in da window," Jade said.  
  
"Tanks foah sharin'," Widow said sarcastically.  
  
"What's it called?" Tara asked absentmindedly, while she sketched the floor plan of the complex.  
  
"Dunno," Jade said, shrugging, "Sometin' about rings...oh yeah! Damstel's Wedding Rings was da name I tink."  
  
Tara's hand shook slightly and the pen made an unwanted mark on the paper.  
  
"Why?" Jade asked.  
  
"No reason," Tara said smiling blankly, "Jist curious."  
  
Widow leaned back on the chair and carefully watched Tara's movement. It was like she was looking at the paper without really seeing it, like her thoughts were on something totally different.  
  
Glancing down at the drawing Widow noticed that it was becoming progressively sloppier, most likely the result of Tara's lack of attention to the task at hand.  
  
"You missed a room," Widow said, pointing to a place on the drawing, "Right heah."  
  
"Oh, right," Tara mumbled, "Tanks."  
  
A few moments later she stopped drawing, and checked over her map to see if she'd missed anything else.  
  
Satisfied with her product she turned the paper around so it was facing everyone.  
  
"Dis," she began, "Is da complex..."  
  
  
  
AN: I'm having a wee bit too much fun with Tara's psyche...bwahahahahahahaha...It's entertaining to hint towards things and never fully explain them until later...wahahahahahahaha!!! bye y'all, an' review!!!!! 


	13. Deal With It

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: Alright, I wuv this chapter!! Jade and Spot are just too cute when they argue!!! *laughs*....*ahem*....  
  
Comments:  
  
Rae Kelly: Yes, don't we all need more sleep...zzzzz...zzzzz...lol...  
  
Fastdancr: IIIIIIII wanna dress up as a spy too!!!! *ahem* Neway, thanx mucho always for the review hun!!!  
  
Ali: WOOHOO!!! Person of the week!! I like that...I promise that an ENTIRE chapter will be devoted to Spot/Jade, k? and it's JUST for you!! Lol...probably cuz you're the only person who can tolerate my sappy writing...oh well....I WUUUUUV your reviews!!!  
  
Stripes: AH! Don't hurt meeeeeeee!!!!!! Ykw will be in here eventually I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
*Deal With It*  
  
They stared at Tara's drawing, mouths agape and eyes bulging.  
  
"How many rooms does dis ting HAVE?!" Jade whispered.  
  
"Lots.." Tara shrugged, "It's pretty big."  
  
"So where's da entrance?" Race asked.  
  
"Ovah heah," Widow said, pointing to a place on the edge of the drawing.  
  
"An' wheah's Angel gonna be?"  
  
"Right heah...." Widow answered, pointing to the room farthest from the entrance.  
  
Blink smacked his forehead, "Dis ain't evah gonna woik..."  
  
"Tanks foah da confidence.." Tara grumbled.  
  
"Blink has a point," Spot said from over Jade's shoulder, "I mean, what're youse expectin' us ta do? Dere's only seven of us, how da hell do you tink we're gonna get in dere and out again without getting' caught?"  
  
Tara sighed, "Well, no mattah how many people we had, it's not like we'se could evah take da place by force or sometin', so our best chance is ta sneak in, get Angel, an den sneak back out."  
  
"Yeah, but didn't youse say sometin' about getting' back at yoah faddah?" Hawk spoke up.  
  
"Let us," Tara pointed at Widow and herself, "Take care of dat part."  
  
"All youse gotta do is get in, grab Angel, an' den get da hell out," Widow explained.  
  
Spot whistled under his breath.  
  
"Alright," he said, "So what do we'se have ta do ta accomplish all dat?"  
  
"Become invisible..." Widow muttered under her breath.  
  
Tara laughed slightly, "Yeah, eithah dat or bullet proof."  
  
Spot glared at them, "Ha ha, very funny. Now seriously, what do we gotta do?"  
  
"Okay," Tara began, "See dis right heah?"  
  
She pointed to a back doorway.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Dis is wheah we're gonna have ta sneak in. Dere's gonna be at least two guys standin' dere, and dey're gonna have guns on dem," Tara said.  
  
"Oh great..." Said Race sarcastically.  
  
"Lemme finish!" Tara cried angrily, "All youse gotta do is distract 'em somehow."  
  
"How?" Blink asked.  
  
Tara met Jade's eye and made a sort of apologetic hand gesture, coughing slightly.  
  
Spot looked back and forth between Tara and Jade.  
  
He glared at Tara, "Uh uh, no way, not happening," he stated bluntly.  
  
"Well Widow an' me can't do it 'cause dey know who we are, an' Jade's da only othah goil!" Tara growled at him.  
  
"I don't care!" Spot growled back.  
  
Jade rolled her eyes at them, "Yeah shoah, Ise'll distract 'em somehow," she said to Tara.  
  
"No, you won't," Spot said to her.  
  
"Yeah, I will," Jade said back, glaring at him from over her shoulder.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO."  
  
"YES, so DEAL WITH IT," Jade stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Spot crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her back.  
  
"Oh stop pouting," Jade said.  
  
"I'm not!" Spot yelled indignantly, sending Widow into peals of laughter.  
  
"What? Youse find sometin' funny?!" Spot asked her angrily.  
  
"Yes," Widow managed between gasps for air, "You look like a five year old!"  
  
She tried to stop laughing but after one look at his face she was back to cracking up so hard she thought her sides would split.  
  
Tara patted her should condescendingly, "Breathe dear, breathe..."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I'm WAY too entertained by Spot, Jade, and Tara when they all start arguing...I swear, I need help..and sleep.....lol, thanx too everyone who read this ands thanks even MORE to all you peeps who're gonna review!! Luv you all!!!! 


	14. Penny For Your Thoughts

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue. PS: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED IN HONOR OF ALI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AN: eh heh...eh heh..eh heh heh...I LUV YOU ALL!!!!!!! SORRY!!!!!! I've had a rough um...however long it took me to update this silly thing. I'm SOOO incredibly sorry! But here's a little preview of why this took so long:  
  
For one thing, I do believe my evil math teacher just got fired (I know that he's a least suspended for three weeks, but I think he also got fired), for hitting a students head into his desk, and then choking him, cuz the kid wouldn't shut up. Isn't that crazy?! I always knew that guy was insane..  
  
Okay, and the second thing is that, well, um, eh heh, just normal homework stuff, but I had a huge essay on Lord Of The Flies due. Haven't read that book? GO READ IT!!!!! It's by William Golding and by FAR one of THE best books known to mankind. It's kinda confusing, and if you feel the need, ask me anything, cuz we had huge discussions on that book and I totally know it like the back of my hand.  
  
Comments:  
  
Rae Kelly: Yayness for me!! I'm glad you like it and that it was as funny as I'd hoped!!  
  
Fast: WOOHOO!!! We're spies!!! *James Bond theme plays* Hee hee hee..  
  
Ali: OMG, you are crazy!! But in a totally fun and great way!! I heart you girli!!!! Yah, this chappy has more spot/jade wuvvies then most of mine, but it doesn't have quite as much as I was going to write, so consider this chapter and the next one after it both dedicated to you, cuz they're both mostly jade/spot stuff. You're SO enthusiastic!!! It's great!!! I'm totally infinitely entertained by your reviews!!!! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO INCRDIBLY MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO MUCH!!!!!!  
  
Spider Chick: Addictive? Really? COOLNESS!!!!! *dances about happily*  
  
Ice Dancer: Thanks!  
  
Falco: You're great, you know that? Lol, Neway, Blake wrote you a little note in a couple of reviews that he left me for Dogma, and you should go read them, they're funny...AND I AM SOOOOOO NOT IN LOVE WITH HIS BROTHER!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
*Penny For Your Thoughts*  
  
Nighttime covered the city in a black gloom, permeating even the most well lit rooms like a pleasant smell.  
  
Blink and Race had gone back to Manhattan several hours earlier, to mull over all they had been told and decide what to do with that information.  
  
Hawk was going about his business as usual, making conversations here and there, but all the while thinking of what he had agreed to help do.  
  
The two girls that were considered an oddity by all, sat on the bunks Spot had given them, quietly discussing ways to get into the complex undetected.  
  
Jade, unlike everyone else, stood outside in the frigid air, staring off into space and smoking cigarettes like she was going to die in the next ten minutes, and could only be saved by having as many cigarettes as humanly possible in that short amount of time.  
  
Spot had seen her climb through the window minutes earlier, and was ever so subtly making his way towards the fire escape, talking with whomever he happened to bump into on the way.  
  
"Spooooooooooooooooooot...." Tops whined at him as he passed.  
  
"What?" Spot asked absentmindedly.  
  
"Are you and Jade gonna get maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarried?" Tops asked in a sing-songy voice.  
  
Several younger boys standing behind Tops giggled and covered their mouths with their hands.  
  
"Tops?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Go away," Spot said, shoving the boy in a joking manner.  
  
He continued his trek to the window, being stopped once by Hawk, who just wanted to make absolutely sure that he was, in fact, sane, and that afternoon had not been a random hallucination.  
  
Spot reassured Hawk that he was indeed mentally stable and Hawk went off to play poker to try and get his mind off the whole ordeal.  
  
Finally...Spot thought to himself when he reached the window.  
  
He opened it and climbed through, shutting it softly behind him. He leaned against the wall, silently watching Jade extinguish the butt of a cigarette and then light up another, all in one fluid motion.  
  
She ignored him, although she knew he was there, and continued to stare out over the dimly lit street.  
  
The fire escape squeaked softly and shook slightly as Spot walked across it, closing the distance between Jade and himself.  
  
Jade leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Penny foah yoah toughts," Jade said quietly as Spot gently kissed her on the neck.  
  
He said nothing, but he grabbed the cigarette from her fingers and threw it over the railing, hugging her tighter to him as the both watched it fall down to the ground.  
  
Jade turned so she was facing him, resting her arms on top of his, which were still encircled about her.  
  
"I don't want youse ta-"  
  
"I know dat," Jade snapped at Spot, glaring at the ground.  
  
Jade sighed angrily, saying, "But Ise don't 'ave anothah choice heah, Spot! I don't even know what's gonna happen ta Angel if we don't get dere quick enough. An' I haven't hoid any brilliant ideas from you!"  
  
Spot raised his hand and brushed her hair out of her face, cupping her cheek in his hand, forcing her to look him straight in the eye.  
  
"Stop it!" Jade growled at him after a few moments, batting his hand away and stalking off to the other side of the fire escape.  
  
"What?!" Spot asked angrily, "What did I do now?!!"  
  
Jade ignored him and made a point to stare off into space and not even acknowledge that he was speaking to her.  
  
"Fine!" Spot yelled, opening the window and slamming it as hard as he could behind him, so that the panes shook and the frame cracked in small places.  
  
Jade balled her fists and hit the railing of fire escape at the exact moment she stomped her foot in frustration.  
  
The fire escape creaked and lurched a bit.  
  
"Oh shit." Jade whispered to herself the exact second the old and terribly built fire escape gave way beneath her.  
  
She shrieked and her arms flailed, trying desperately to grab at something.  
  
Spot, who had been currently stomping off to his room, heard her scream and ran back to the window, opening it with more force than he had closed it with before.  
  
He stuck his upper half out the window in time to see Jade's hand grab hold of a bit of the frame of the fire escape that was still attached to the building.  
  
"Spot!" Jade yelled out desperately.  
  
Everyone in the bunkroom crowded behind Spot to see what was going on.  
  
"Get the HELL outta my way!" Spot screamed at all the people behind him.  
  
They all backed off wordlessly.  
  
Spot leaned as far as he could out the window and stretched out his arm, trying to reach Jade.  
  
"Jade," Spot said in a commanding voice, "Stretch out your arm, and grab my hand."  
  
Jade looked at Spot, then down at the pavement, two stories below her. She gulped and reached her arm up as high as she could.  
  
Adjusting her arm so that she had better leverage she pulled herself higher and her fingers barely touched Spot's.  
  
With their fingertips in contact, the fire escape groaned and the last remaining pieces of it began to tear away from the building.  
  
"Spot!" Jade screamed, straining to reach his hand as she lost all that was keeping her from hitting the ground.  
  
Spot yelled in horror as he watched her fall, "NO!"  
  
AN: mwahahahahahahahahahahaha... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review pweez!! Or you'll NEVER EVER NEVER get to find out what happens!!!! *more evil laughter* 


	15. I Hate You Too

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue. 

AN: This chapter is in honor of all my lovely NJL girls who inspire me every day to keep writing…..even though I haven't forever……okay…..so I'm lazy……Yes, well, it's been about seven months or something to that effect and this story is finally being updated. I deleted the accent by accident then realized that the accent was actually really distracting, so it is now gone for good. I'll try to change the rest of the chapters like that later. So enjoy much m'dearies, I love you all!

Comments are at the end of the chapters now!

Chapter Fifteen

*I Hate You Too*

"Spot!" Jade screamed, straining to reach his hand as she lost all that was keeping her from hitting the ground.

Spot yelled in horror as he watched her fall, "NO!"

He lunged for her hand, his impending fall out the window being stopped only by Hawk, who made a dive for Spot and grabbed his legs, keeping him suspended in the air.

As Hawk's feet began to skid across the floor in the direction of the window he was quickly grabbed by his two brothers, and the collective strength of all three of them was more than enough to keep Spot from crashing into the sidewalk.

The various people in the room crowded against the window from all sides, eager to see what had happened. A glare and a couple of succinct phrases from Hawk sent them away from the scene.

Spot exhaled shakily, tightening his grip on the portion of Jade's hand he had managed to grab hold of. Jade glanced up at him then looked away guiltily.

"What's going on, Spot?" Hawk asked impatiently.

"I got her. Help me pull her up," Spot replied from his position halfway out the window.

Hawk nodded to his brothers and they slowly began to pull backwards as the rest of the room's inhabitants waited with bated breath.

Tara stood up on her tiptoes, straining to see if two forms, not one, were pulled out of the window. First, she saw Spot's upper-half, then his face, and finally, as Hawk and the rest of the newsies backed off, Jade's arms came over the window sill.

Spot helped Jade into the room as she struggled to get over the window, kicking her legs about in the air beneath her.

When Jade was finally standing, completely in the room, much to the relief of Tara and others, she was pale and considerably shaken.

No one said a word. No one moved. Everyone just stared open mouthed and Jade and Spot, waiting for one of them to do something.

Jade ducked her head and shoved through the throng of people, running out of the bunkroom and down the stairs.

The telltale slam of a door moments later alerted everyone that she had exited the lodging house.

Without missing a beat Spot shot off after her, and everyone in the bunkroom shuddered as the front door slammed a second time.

* * * * *

She stood at the end of the dock, her arms wrapped around herself with tendrils of black hair whipping around her face as the wind blew a long and mournful note.

"Jade…"

He was breathing hard, as if he had forgotten to take in any air while he ran.

Her face contorted into an expression of hurt and distaste.

"I can't do this."

Spot froze, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

"What?" He croaked out.

Turning to him she held her hands out, "This," she shook, "Don't you get it? I can't do this. I can't _be _like this."

He started forward, reaching out for her and she stepped back, avoiding his outstretched arms.

"Please…"

Her eyes burned into his and he pleaded with her.

"I don't understand!"

Choking on her words she managed to let out, "I'm not like this!"

Shaking his head he reached for her again and managed to lightly stroke a heated cheek with his hand.

She cried out.

__

"Don't touch me!"

Her voice was rough and hit his ears like stones on water.

"I just can't _do_ this, Spot! Why can't you understand? I feel _guilty_ when I'm happy! I feel like I'm wallowing in my own goddamn misery when I'm sad! I hate _everything_! I hate the way that Blink and Angel looked at each other, because it made me just want to throw up. I hate the way that you look at me because I don't deserve it. I hate this place, I hate these people, I hate all of it!"

The wind howled again and she shook violently as Spot just stared at her dumbly. She could feel her entire body begin to go numb as he spoke.

"It's okay Jade," he took a step towards her, "I feel like that too sometimes," hesitating, he stepped again, "Really, I do. But it's okay," he closed the distance between them and let his hands fall loosely on her hips, drawing her closer to him, "It's all okay….Because we still have each other…"

Her lips parted and she drew in a shuddering breath, the cold air burning down her throat.

"No Spot," she whispered, and her eyes locked with his, "Because I hate _you_ too."

He froze, and his body cried for air but he couldn't find the will to breathe. She brushed past him and walked back into the lodging house.

Wetting his lips with his tongue he finally let the dark night enter into his lungs. His eyes closed briefly and he shivered. 

He could still feel her warmth on his fingertips.

AN: Holy shit, I can't even believe I updated……I can't even friggin' believe it……I don't think anyone will read this, but I do hope some people will…….So….I hope to have the next chapter of this up soon….Anyway, comments are most definitely welcome, and I would love some feed back. Thanks!

Comments:

Merlin's Quill: Honestly, you've caught me. I did only write the predecessor of this story for reviews. I'm not proud of it, but it's the blunt truth. However, I did write this story because I was attempting to make up for the lack of good plot in Broken Rules, and I'm terribly sorry that you seem to dislike King Of Shadows so much. Anyway, I re-read some of the chapters and I fully understand what you're saying. I guess I just got in the habit of writing like that. Sad, ne? Eh, thanks much for pointing that out to me, and I'll try to lay off the cheesy cliffhangers. I think I did an okay job of that in my Dogma story….Check that out if your interested.

Ice Dancer: Okay…so you're probably not interested anymore….but here it is! Eh heh…

Stripes: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Here it is! Finally! I swear you-know-who will be in here eventually……I'm finally getting my act together!

Raven: Oh sad….I really like the name Tara……*pout* oh well….lol…..Yeah…..she can be a bit annoying…..Widow amuses me to no end. She's so fun to write! Hmm…..I'm pretty sure that they used the name Sean that long ago…….especially in places like Ireland and Scotland…..*shrug* Yeah…..Angel gets on my nerves….but she's such an extreme that it's really entertaining to write her too……just like Widow……But yes, I noticed that Jade seemed to be going under a majorly un-jade-like personality change, so I attempted to change her back in this chapter. Poor dear, she just can't be satisfied with happiness. Lol, I read over this story and kept thinking "That's not Jade……what the hell was I doing?!" *sigh* You've discovered my secret! I'm really uber bad at plotlines! But I promise I will take your comments to heart and try to give my writing more content…..thank you much!

Tiger: Lol…..I'm sorry I'm mean! Here's an update……I'll give you more later!


End file.
